the sweet maker
by salllzy
Summary: what happens when you mix one Harry Potter, one sweet store, several blood pops and the Volturi? pure chaos that's what! with some stalking thrown in you never know what will happen next!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 1

Marcus watched his prey along with his brother Aro, it had been one year, one year since the two found their little mate, their obsession. The one that would be their for all of eternity, never leaving their bed if they had their way.

They watched as he walked to his home and entered, they climbed up to the nearest roof and watched as he climbed into bed.

Perhaps it would be better if this story was told from the beginning?

~~~~~~~One year earlier~~~~~~~~

Harry walked down the cold streets of London, he had another fight with Ginny. He had recently found out that he had no interest in women and preferred men, possibly someone that could dominate him. Make him bend to their will, their rules, yet he hadn't found anyone like that. Harry snorted he doubted that such a person existed at all!

Kicking a stone he watched as it landed in a puddle, tilting his head back he allowed the rain to pour on him. How he wished he could go, he wished that he could just go somewhere else and just be Harry. Harry sighed and began walking back to his two story house, he hated living alone but Sarah had moved to Russia so she could study their culture and Magical theory. Angela had moved to America to study politics as they had a much larger range than Britain did.

Harry sighed as he kicked his shoes off and reached for the magazines he had been ordering, flipping through the first one he threw it onto the table with a snort. Picking up the second one he felt his eyes widen, this was just what he needed!

Shoving his shoes back on, Harry threw on his coat and apparted to Gringotts.

~~~~~~One month later~~~~~

Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead, he had managed to completely re-do the entire store. His hands hurt and had splinters is, his back hurt from all the bending down and heavy lifting he had been doing. Looking out of the window he noticed Ares flying towards his store with a smile he took the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, Russia is simply wonderful! The things I have learnt are truly remarkable, I just wish you were here to see it with me. I miss both you and Angela very much, I have sent a painting to you so that you will always have a reminder that you are loved and cherished. _

_Before I forget how is t_he _store coming along? I heard from Angela that you should be opening sometime this week, oh and I sent you a recipe for blood cookies! They are similar to blood pops but there is a draw back to them, if a vampire eats too many they can get a sugar rush. _

_With lots of love _

_Sarah _

_P.S _

_Can you make sure Ares doesn't go near Hedwig? He trying to mate with her! _

Harry laughed as he read the last sentence, he couldn't believe it. Turning around he watched as Ares walked closer to Hedwig who just hooted at him, and flew off. Chuckling Harry formed a reply

_Sarah_

_I just got your letter, so if the reply gets to you at a ungodly hour I am sorry. Ares has been chasing Hedwig but to no avail, my Hedwig is making him work for her attention! _

_Thank you for the recipe I shall test it out as soon as I get the chance, do you happen to have any new recipes that vampires can eat? _

_Also thank you for the painting I haven't viewed it yet but I shall do so. _

_Love _

_Harry _

Smiling he gave the letter to Ares and watched as he flew off in a mood, Hedwig just hooted as though she was amused. Harry shook his head before walking out into the kitchen with the new recipe in hand, Harry figured he may as well get some practice in first.

By the time Harry had finished it was almost six pm, stretching he walked over to the painting and opened it only for his breath to hitch. It was a painting of them stood outside of Hogwarts, it was just after fifth year. Harry felt the tears gather yet not fall, he ran his finger over the painting he closed his eyes and tried to remember a happier time. Shaking his head he carefully placed the painting down and rubbed at his eyes, he wouldn't cry!

Looking around the room one final time he picked the painting up and walked up the stairs to his office, hanging the picture on the wall he smiled. Pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey he stared into the fire and watched as the flames dance.

***********the next morning****************

Harry didn't know when he fell asleep in the chair, he didn't even remember when he felt his eyes closing! Looking around his office he groaned, his joints were stiff. Standing up he felt his back click, looking around the room he spotted the painting and felt his eyes soften, shaking his head he walked downstairs to open his shop.

Demetri and Felix were not what anyone would call 'normal' when the two got together it was like a tornado meets a hurricane. To put it simply it was a disaster waiting to happen! Even more so when they were bored, they watched as people began running around. Then they spotted it! A small sweet store, just on the corner. They looked at each other before shrugging it wasn't like they had anything better to do.

They walked to the store at a leisurely pace, when they entered it they were shocked. They place was packed! Carefully walking they walked to a counter and nearly gaped at the sight that greeted them, there was stood a petite man, long ebony hair that was down to his hips. Full red lips that kept getting nibbled on every few seconds, high cheeks bone and a well defined face, his eyes were the most startling shade of green that they had ever seen. There were no other colours just pure green, once they had gotten over their shock Felix spoke in a charming manner

"Hello, we were wondering if we could have some blood pops?"

They watched as a smile took over his face and a glint entered his eyes

"Sure can do, do you want some blood cookies with them?"

Felix looked at Demetri who just shrugged in response

"Sure why not."

they watched with keen eyes as the man walked to the display and opened it and took out ten blood cookie and ten blood pops before passing them over to Felix, Felix was just about to pay the man when he spoke

"No need, since its my opening day everything is free for today only."

Felix grinned and walked out of the shop, opening the bag he past a blood pop to Demetri who just grimaced. Felix unwrapped the blood pop and placed it in his mouth, at first he couldn't taste anything until he was hit with the sweet coppery taste of blood. Looking at Demetri he noticed the look of pure bliss on his face, the two shared a look.

They had to tell the Masters NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 2

Aro looked around the throne room with a sigh he was bored! Completely and utterly bored! Why couldn't someone break the laws?

Aro looked at Caius who was looking around the room with a sneer, Aro didn't want to know what his brother was thinking at the moment. Caius's mate was away doing something in another country, Caius didn't say and Aro didn't ask.

Aro then looked at Marcus who looked as bored as he felt, but then again that was very normal for Marcus very normal indeed!

Aro sighed to himself and began to think over everything he could do

_I could phone Carlisle up just to annoy him. _

_Ohhhh I could send Jane and Alec to check up on the Cullens._

_Why is it all of my plans involve the Cullens? I think I might be obsessing with them, what to do, what to do? _

Just as Aro was about to say something Demetri and Felix came barrelling into the throne room looking more than a little undignified, Aro pinched the bridge of his nose. He had spent the past five hundred years teaching them how to be graceful! What did they do? Just let the lessons flow in one ear and out the other?

Glancing down at the two he could tell that it was something big, perhaps this was what he needed? If it wasn't he could always go back to annoying Caius, Marcus and Carlisle for fun.

"Master we have something we need to tell you."

All eyes were on them as Felix produced some lolly pops from a bag

"We can taste them!"

Caius snorted

"I think all them lessons with Aro have loosened a few screws!"

Aro looked hurt or at least that's what everyone thought, if you looked closely enough you could see the mirth in his eyes

"My lessons help them!"

Marcus looked at Aro

"Where are the lessons now?"

Aro pouted as Caius snickered

"What no comeback brother?"

Aro just glared at Caius, Demetri and Felix had gotten bored of watching their Masters fight and opened up some more blood pops placing them into their mouths they moaned, they couldn't help it! They tasted so good!

Marcus, Caius and Aro stopped fighting to watch the two trackers and were shocked, they had looks of pure bliss on their faces. Aro coughed to get their attention and the two looked very sheepish, they had forgotten that they were in the throne room.

Alec snickered at the trackers predicament, after all who wants to bring down the wrath of the Masters. No one in the sane mind would excluding the Cullens of course!

Felix clutched the bag as though it was a life line, he didn't want to give Aro any of the blood pops! They were his! But looking at Aro's 'scary face' made him cave and hold out three.

The moment the blood pops entered their mouths they were hit with the coppery taste of blood! Aro gaped for a few seconds before collecting himself

"This is truly genius!"

Caius looked at his brother in disbelief and suspicion Aro was up to something, something that wouldn't be good for any of them.

Marcus looked at the lolly in his had with interest, who had created these? Were there more like it? For the first time in a long time Marcus felt giddy, pausing Marcus felt dread settle in his stomach oh good god he was turning into Aro!

Aro clapped his hands together

"Well I shall just have to go and meet this store owner then wont I?"

Everyone in the room pitied the store owner at that moment they really did. Aro was on a mission, and god help anyone that tries and stops him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 3

Aro had a plan, not just any plan but the ultimate plan! Aro hummed as he thought over the steps.

Step 1- find store owner

Step 2 - find out if store owner is attractive

Step 3- find out store owners name and stop referring to him/her as store owner!

Step 4- if the creator of the lollies is attractive (see step 2) then seduce the creator

Step 5- kidnap the creator

Step 6 - tie creator to his bed

Step 7- coerce the creator in to make a huge supply of said lollies for the Volturi

Step 8- keep Caius and Marcus away form what will and shall be his!

Step 9- make sure that no other men or women go near HIS lolly creator

Step 10- find a better nick name than, store owner, the creator, lolly creator!

All in all Aro was very happy with these ten steps now all he had to do was find the blasted store! Aro spotted said store and calmly walked over to it. that's when he saw him!

Aro felt giddy more so than normal! Now all he had to do was do the ten steps and he should be fine, if not he could always revise them. Aro watched the swaying of the hips as HIS little sweet maker walked. Aro paused and smiled

_That's it! that's his nickname! The sweet maker! _

Aro studied the sweet maker for a few more minutes before purring

"Hello my dear."

He watched with amusement as the little sweet maker jumped and placed a hand on his heart, then the most sauciest smirk he had ever seen came onto his sweet makers face

"Why hello to you too, are you interested in a free sample?"

If a vampires brain could melt Aro's would have as he replied

"No, I'm just enjoying the view. But I wouldn't say no to a free sample later."

He watched as green eyes widened for a few seconds until his eyes became half lidded as he purred

"ohh, I wouldn't mind giving you a free sample any day, any time. All you need do is ask."

Now if Aro wasn't hot and bothered before he was now, Aro had finally met some one who could match him and quiet possibly beat him.

"Then I shall be sure to make sure that I always have some free space."

The smirk widened

"Indeed you had better, but I wonder do you have any siblings? I wont say no to been in a sandwich if he or she is as good looking as you."

Aro's brain froze and rebooted several times, yet he couldn't get the image out of his head!

"Ohhh your looking all hot and flustered, do you need a lie down? Perhaps a massage?"

Poor Aro's brain was still rebooting, even as warm hands ran over his arms and chest

"Mmmm nice muscles I like that, you must have done a lot of heavy lifting, so you must be a big, strong man."

The innuendo was not lost on Aro as he finally got his brain working

"If you want I could show you."

A giggle came from his little sweet maker

"You could but I don't kiss and tell on first dates."

Aro smirked

"Then you will be seeing be a lot more often my little sweet maker."

With that he kissed the sweet maker on the lips and savoured the taste, before turning around and walking out of the shop. A huge smug smile was on his face.

When he arrived at the castle he remembered why he had went there, to begin with. Aro walked with as much dignity as he could to the throne room when he arrived Marcus asked

"What the hell happened?"

Aro, well Aro just smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 4

Marcus walked at a slow pace, a very slow pace. It was so slow that Aro had decided that Marcus needed a push, so that is why Marcus was at has stood outside of the infernal sweet store that had caused all this commotion, it wasn't like he had better things to do! But nooooo Aro said that he had to go and Caius that traitor backed him up!

Marcus took a deep breath and walked into the shop when a cheery voice called

"Hi, I didn't know it was a sexy day at the shop."

Marcus smirked,

"So this is why my brother is all flustered."

A tinkling laugh

"Indeed but I wouldn't say no to been in a sandwich with the two of you."

Marcus raised a eyebrow

"Really, well if that's the case I might have to make a exception when it comes to no sharing."

Marcus walked over and pinned the little sweet maker to the wall, his arms were pinned above his head as Marcus kissed and licked his neck

"mmmm, you taste divine."

A moan, followed by a sharp intake of breath

"Didn't your brother tell you? I don't kiss and tell on first dates."

Marcus ran his free hand down his sides and purred

"Mmm, I heard but this isn't the first date is it? it's the second?"

He nipped at the earlobe, before flipping the little sweet maker around and pressed his front against the wall

"I could just take you here, would you like that? Pressed up against this wall been pounded into, as I used you for my own pleasure?"

He heard the elevated heart rate and sharp intake of breath, turning the sweet maker around he tilted his head back and claimed those red lips.

Harry couldn't breath, not with those images in his head. For the past two days all anyone male or female had done was flirt with him, but this one. This one and his brother were keepers

"Or if you wanted to, you could call your brother and double team me. One in the mouth and one pounding into me or you could just both pound into me."

Marcus's eyes went black as pressed Harry further into the wall and growled

"Don't make promises you cant keep."

Harry smirked

"Who says I wont? Maybe I want you too."

Marcus couldn't hold back any longer and bit into that tantalising flesh and greedily gulped down the blood, Marcus moaned it was the best blood he had ever tasted, it tasted like chocolate. Deep, dark and so sinful, Marcus pulled his mouth away from the neck and watched as the wound closed up

"I didn't know you were into blood play, its kinky I like it!"

Marcus stepped away from that warm inviting body

"Make sure to have a day free."

He got a wink in reply just as he was bout to leave he heard

"Catch."

A brown bag was thrown at him, Marcus caught it without any problems. Opening the bag he caught sight of the lollies and the cookies he had yet to try. Marcus walked all the way back to the castle with a lighter step and a smug smile on his face.

Life was looking up, it most certainly was


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 5

_Dear love _

_How are things in Italy? I hope that they are well, and I hope that your brothers aren't causing you too much trouble. Things in Russia are going well, so well in fact that I should be back home with you soon. I miss you my love, I truly do. When I said I was going to see the world I expected you to say no, never did I dream that you would say yes and allow me to go. But now, now though I miss you, my heart aches to be with you. _

_Thank you for allowing me this chance and I shall see you soon. _

_With all my heart and love _

_Sarah Potter_

Sarah sighed as she folded up the letter and sent it out with Ares she only hoped that Caius would receive it, she knew that Aro had a very bad habit of reading everyone else's mail. But she knew deep down that Caius would receive it.

~~~~~~~~~Italy, Volterra, Volturi's throne room~~~~~~~

Caius was sat on his throne bored out of his mind, he wished that his mate was here but sadly she was not. He watched as a familiar owl came flying in through the doors and sat on the arm rest of his throne, taking the letter he watched as the owl hooted and flew away. Opening the letter he smiled, so she was coming back! Caius felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he couldn't wait to see her and the best part was Aro couldn't read it! As he and Marcus were making the 'worlds ultimate plan!' Caius snorted what would they say when they found out why he was here to begin with?

Caius walked to his study to compose a reply, and hopefully set the wheels of the plan in motion.

~~~~~~~~~Aro's study~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aro was sat with Marcus going over everything they could think of and the only things they had come up with was

Step 1- find out little sweet makers name

Step 2- seduce sweet maker

Step 3- get sweet maker to make a life times supply of 'blood pops' and 'blood cookies'

Step 4- make sure that no one seduces said sweet maker (if anyone does we shall tie him to the bed!)

Aro couldn't help but think that it needed something else but Marcus was staring off into space, Aro snickered he had seen what had happened the other day and was jealous if he was honest.

"You do know that we will have to share."

Aro turned and blinked at Marcus who was still staring into space

"Pardon?"

Marcus looked at Aro

"The sweet maker we will have to share him, I doubt he would be able to choose between the two of us."

Aro smiled

"Of course not! After all we are both perfection."

Marcus smirked

"Me maybe, but you my dear brother look shall we say out of date."

Aro huffed as Marcus snickered, well really! It wasn't his fault that he was three thousand years old! But perhaps he could update a few of his things? Maybe Alec would have a better idea!

With that Aro went back to planning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 6

_Greetings Sarah! _

_So I heard from a little birdie that Harry has met Aro and Marcus, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you? Bah enough of that, what I want to know is have you and Caius do 'it' yet? If you have then please reply to this letter with ALL details! Oh before I forget could you do me a favour ask Caius if he knows a coven called the Cullens will you? They have been stalking me for awhile now and it is now annoying the hell out of me! _

_With many not so kind regards _

_The-sibling-who-is-a-pervert! _

_Commonly known as Angela! _

Sarah snickered as she re-read it, copying it she sent a copy to Caius. She doubted her mate would find it as funny as she did, but everyone needs their kicks.

~~~~Caius's study~~~~~

Caius threw yet another ball of parchment into the bin, why, why couldn't he make a reply! He had spent years writing things down! But this, this was different and he knew that. He was writing down his love, something that he hadn't done before and didn't know how to, with another sigh he tried again.

_Dear little one (your smaller than me!) _

_I will freely admit that it has been hard trying to put these words onto paper, I will admit freely that when I let you go, I had hoped that within those first few weeks you would come back. But here we are several months later and you want to come home, come back to me. You know I am not one to freely admit my feelings or show them, but with you my amore* I feel as though I can be free, that I can show you amore*. I am sorry that I might not show you it in the way that most women would like but I still do love you. _

_Waiting forever _

_Caius _

Caius looked over the letter and smiled, that's when he heard it someone was 'humming' and 'ahhhing' over his shoulder!

"Truly brother you have a way with words!"

Caius turned around and scowled

"The letter is PRIVATE!"

Marcus snickered

"You know Aro would just read your memories anyway."

Caius scowled

"That's not the point!"

Aro smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Come brother! We are in dire need of your expertise!"

With that Caius got dragged out of his study and down to Aro's Marcus that bastard was snickering all the way!

**Amore- love **

**Thought you would like to know! See anything with a star next to it just scroll down to the bottom! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 7

Harry twitched as someone opened the door to his sweet shop, every day for the past week he had been getting strange letters! They were in his office, fridge, oven, I mean who puts a letter in the oven! But the worst one for Harry was the ones pinned all over the bathroom and bedroom, he was twitching for days. Drinking his coffee he found a 'surprising' letter and a box?

_Dear little sweet maker _

_We hope that this letter finds you in good health, we do hope that you like what is in the box. Consider it a warning you are OURS and we do not share! _

_With love _

_A.V, M.V _

Harry nervously opened the box and nearly dropped it, inside was a mans hand! He felt sick, had they killed someone? He prayed that they hadn't but he knew, he knew that deep down that someone had died because of him.

Harry sank to the floor, placing his head in his hands he sobbed. No one was supposed to die because of HIM! Harry shook his head and tried to clear his eyes from the tears yet more still fell, just as he was about to stand up Ares flew in with a letter.

_Dear Harry _

_I hope that you are in good health, my mate has told me that. Someone had attracted his brothers attention_, _and I know deep down it is you. Remember they are vampires! They don't see things the way that we do, please don't blame yourself for their actions! Please brother, I don't want to lose you and I fear that you may try and kill yourself with the guilt. don't I shall be in Italy in a few months, until then please wait! _

_With love _

_Sarah _

Harry looked down at the parchment and noticed the tears, until Cheshire came flying in with another letter for him.

_Greetings Virgin baby brother! _

_I know that Sarah has sent you a letter now I am, these are vampires. They will kill anyone and anything that gets in the way of what is theirs! Sarah learnt that the hard way as well, but what they do is just that! It has nothing to do with you! If a man choose to flirt with you then that is HIS choice! Not yours! I will be coming to Italy in three months time. _

_With love _

_For once been serious _

_Angela_

Harry gave a strangled sob as he re-read both letters, it didn't matter if someone choose to flirt with him. It was still his fault! But he was grateful and thankful that his sisters had tried, he didn't know what he would do without them.

That day the sweet store didn't open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 8

_Dear virgin baby brother! _

_I send my greetings to you! I will be in Italy within the next week or so, I know what has happened and I do feel for you. But I am not the one that you need to talk to, Sarah is the one with the vampire mate and she would know more about it. Speaking of which! I found a nice little cute Elf that I have been chasing, it has been rather fun to watch as he avoided and threw off my allure. Things have went very well for me but that bloody fucking coven! They would not leave me alone! At all! Besides they would not be stupid enough to go to the home of the Volturi, so all in all it is a win, win I might say. _

_Remember what I said, Sarah will know more. _

_Many kind regards and lots of love and cootie kisses! _

_The-sibling-who-annoyed-them-all _

_Angela! _

Harry snorted as he re-read the letter, biting his lip he frowned and picked up some parchment before writing a letter.

_Sarah _

_I have been advised to write to you, so I have. I am confused, so very confused. I know that vampires are naturally possessive of their mates and intended, but I don't know what to do! I mean they sent me a severed hand! I need your help. _

_With love _

_Harry. _

Harry sighed as he tied the letter to Hedwig and watched as she flew off.

~~~~~~~~~Volturi's castle~~~~~~~~~~~

Caius was sat on his throne as were Aro and Marcus when a cloaked figure pushed the doors open, every guard got into a defensive position. A soft chuckle echoed throughout the room as a soft voice spoke

"Is this the welcome I receive Caius? If this is the case perhaps it would be best if I was in Russia."

They watched as she took down her hood, revealing her jet black hair and startling emerald green eyes. Eyes that had landed on Caius, Caius smiled and ran forwards picking up his mate he twirled her around and whispers

"Tesoro*! Are you va bene*?

They watched as she smiled

"Indeed I am Amore*, I have missed you terribly."

Caius pulled her closer and kissed her, Aro and Marcus were doing very god impressions of fishes as Caius pulled back and allowed her to breath as he spoke to everyone

"May I introduce you to my mate Sarah Potter."

Sarah smiled then glared as her eyes landed on Aro and Marcus before hissing

"The two of you, have some explaining to do like why you are after my brother?"

The loud exclamation

"WHAT?!"

Could be heard all of the city.

**Tesoro- My darling **

**Va bene- All right**

**Amore- love **

**Remember any words that have a star next to them scroll down here and find the translations! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 9

Sarah glared daggers at the two brothers as Caius dragged her to his throne, as Caius sat down he pulled Sarah down onto his lap and ran a hand through her hair as Marcus asked

"What?"

Sarah raised a eyebrow before speaking

"The sweet shop owner is my brother, well baby brother. He is the youngest out of us three, bah! This is not the point! Why are you chasing after him?"

Aro and Marcus just shared a look while Caius tried to get Sarah calmed down, it worked for a few seconds until Aro spoke

"And why pray tell would it matter to you?"

Sarah growled for a few seconds until she began to smoke, her mouth turned into a beak, her arms into wing and her feet into claws. Many vampires had to take a step back as she was covered in fire, Caius looked at Aro and sneered

"You had to piss off a Veela didn't you!"

Caius walked forwards with his hands held in a surrender position as he says

"Amore* please they don't mean it like that! Please love, come back to me."

Slowly the flames receded as did, the wings, beak and claws until Sarah was stood naked in the throne room glaring at Aro and Marcus for all she was worth. Unfortunately she was giving everyone a free show, many of the older vampire guards looked away they knew what would happen. Sarah stalked forwards even though she was stark bullock naked she was still scary as hell she stalked to Aro throne and prodded him in the chest with her finger

"See that? Yes? Good, that is what happens when you piss a Veela off! Even though the three of us are half Veela and half Incubus/Succubus it still doesn't matter, hurt my brother and I will roast you alive! Understand?"

Aro and Marcus nodded their heads quiet quickly, Caius placed his cloak over Sarah and glared at everyone and anyone that was looking at her naked and ohhh so tempting form as Demetri asked

"You only half?"

Sarah hummed

"Indeed, half Veela and half Incubus/Succubus."

Felix just gaped

"so you need sex to live right?"

Sarah snorted

"No we don't, once we are mated the only person we will require sex is from our mates. A unmated Incubus/Succubus is a different matter, we don't mate with humans as they simply do not have the strength to keep us fed. Most true Incubi or Succubi will never have sex with a human and those that do have to hide a dead body."

Caius looked at her and inquired

"So I take it that Tanya, Kate and Irina are not real sex demons then?"

Sarah choked for a few seconds

"Fuck no! the most they could be is one eighth, they are not full nor are the half."

Caius smirked

"they have everyone believing that they are actual sex demons."

Sarah just shook her head

"Hardly, what are they doing burying the dead bodies in the garden?"

Caius snickered for a few seconds, until Hedwig came flying in Sarah smiled as she took the letter. The smile fell of her face as she turned to the two vampires and screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Aro and Marcus did the only thing they could do, they ran screaming like little girls, three year old little girls. With pigtails and pink dresses

**Amore- love**.

**You all know the drill see a star and scroll down! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 10

Aro and Marcus hid, it was the only thing that they could do. As Sarah was prowling the area with a very scary smile, even Aro was unnerved by it. It wasn't until three hours later that Caius intervened he picked up his mate, threw her over his shoulder and ran back to his room, shortly after screams could be heard.

Aro and Marcus came out of the room and looked around, they didn't know what she had done to them but the dresses nor the pigtails would go away at all! So they were stuck like that so the two ran back to Aro's study and sat down well more like fell down but who could blame the poor vampire?

"What shall we do?"

Aro looked at Marcus who was frowning

"What was that brother?"

Marcus turned and looked at Aro seriously ( a very hard feat considering what he was wearing)

"It is quiet clear that Sarah will not allow us to court her brother, until she knows why. To be honest I would rather not have a giant fire bird chase me around the castle, and pink is your colour brother."

Aro smirked

"And the pigtails suit you!"

Marcus was very mature and sensible he stuck his tongue out at Aro

"we need to think this over."

Aro nodded his head and the two sat down to think, and think, and think…...

"Marcus do you have anything yet?"

"Fuck no brother, just admiring the painting on the ceiling!"

**Authors note- hey guys! So everyone is wondering why the chapters are so short and I have done loads of one shot stories, the one shots are nearly three years old. And I am trying to get them up as quickly as possible. **

**1) to help clear up me laptop **

**2) I keep having power cuts and losing a lot of work. **

**I am not saying that I will not continue them I am, its just a warning. If I don't update any of my stories you all know why, and what the reason is. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 11

Angela sighed as she looked out of her window, there stood at the edge of the forest were the Cullens! She glared at them before drawing back her curtains the nerve of them! didn't they have anything better to do? Was stalking her so much bloody fun?

Angela ran a hand down her face and grimaced, she couldn't get much done thanks to her friendly neighbourhood stalkers! Opening her notebook she sighed yet again, then the familiar sight of Ares coming towards her made her heart leap. Taking the letter she ripped the envelop open and grinned

_It's time._

Nothing else was needed to be said, Angela grabbed hold of her coat and bag, ran out her front door (she didn't even bother to lock it!) and jumped on her bike. With that she sped away from the hell hole of a house and her stalkers.

The Cullens watched as the strange woman drove away, what had caused such a reaction? With that in mind the approached the house hoping to find something out.

Edward picked up a letter and shrieked

"SHE KNOWS THE VOLTURI!"

Angela sneezed as she got off her bike, shrugging her shoulders she wondered what was going on, but didn't think too much about it.

~~~~~~~~~With Harry~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed, he had been making new recipes for vampires, so far he had several new ones and improved the blood pops as well. The blood cookies his sister had created for her mate were still undergoing some tests, Harry snorted and shook his head the resident vampires had left him alone for a week. But despite it he felt lonely, was he just a game to them? Did they find someone else? All of these thoughts swirled around in his head, he truly had no idea what to think or do. In the end he decided that if they wanted to play the pissing game he would play it with them, and they wouldn't like it at all. Perhaps one of those nice men that first came to the store?

Shaking his head Harry put down the tray of blood brownies and cupcakes he had invented, he never knew that so many things could be invented if people just put their minds to it! But now he was, he was going to help out vampires everywhere even if he had to deal with two weird, crazy vampires himself, after all didn't anyone tell them never piss off a Veela?

Harry smiled and closed the oven door, he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, a very good day indeed.

~~~~~~~~Volturi castle~~~~~~~~~~~

The effects of the charms had worn off after three days, Aro and Marcus were wary of their new found sister. Not only did she scold them like children she had even put Aro over her knee! Marcus had been laughing for days, even Caius couldn't look at Aro without laughing!

Marcus's and Aro's plans to get the little sweet maker had been put on hold, Sarah had forbidden them from seeing him until they jumped through hoops of fire literally!

Even now Caius would still say he could smell burning, Aro had pouted for days and Sarah had stood their smirking. Marcus knew what she was doing, he truly did she was making them work for her brother and not in the prize way. She was testing them to see if they were good enough for him and so far they had past most of the tests.

But now Marcus and Aro were sat in Aro's study plotting and planning

"Marcus do you think if we leave him flowers he might like them?"

A snort came from the doorway, stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest was Sarah, stood behind her was Caius smirking

"My brother likes flowers, alive preferably in the ground. Try books."

Aro wearily glanced at the two

"Why are you helping us?"

Sarah raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow

"Do you want me to chase you around as a giant fire bird? Because I can do that if you want!"

Marcus shook his head and glared at Aro

"No its no that! Really! But just last week you had us jumping through hoops of fire."

Caius smirked

"And what a sight that was!"

Marcus and Aro just scowled, Sarah laughed and kissed Caius before sitting down on his lap wriggling every so often

"Harry likes books, he also likes walking at night and harps. He has a harp somewhere I know that."

Aro and Marcus both looked intrigued, Marcus looks at Sarah who was innocently 'getting comfortable'

"What about painting and horses?"

Sarah gasped

"what is he a Lady?"

Caius snickered

"No that would be you Amore*."

Sarah whacked Caius and scowled

"Your not getting any for the next month!"

Caius looked horrified and it was Aro's and Marcus's turn to laugh at their brothers misfortune! Sarah smiled and looked at the two brothers before saying

"Here is what we will do."

**Amore- love **

**See a star scroll down!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 12

Angela was feeling pleased with herself more so than normal, not only had she managed to get rid of the Cullens she was also on her way to Italy. Angela sighed and closed her eyes maybe a few minutes wont hurt right?

~~~~~~~~~~With Harry~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed and kicked his shoes off yet another date that had went sour, a full body shudder went through Harry, the guy was only after one thing and one thing only sex, pure and simple that was all he wanted.

Harry padded over to the kitchen taking off his shirt as he went, throwing his shirt over a dining room chair. He entered the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea Harry sat down in his favourite chair and closed his eyes missing the two sets of red eyes watching him.

~~~~~~~Demetri and Felix~~~~~~~~~

The two guards had been sent to watch over the sweet store owner only to find that he wasn't in the house at all! The two were going to get up and leave when they seen him coming back to his house, making sure that he couldn't see them they watched. When they were sure that he was asleep in the chair they quickly snuck into the house and placed several boxes on the front room table, so when he woke up they would be in his line of sight. With that the two trackers left and went back to the castle to report their findings.

*****************Next morning*********************

Harry awoke with a groan, he was starting to feel the effects of sleeping in chairs and not proper beds. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his face, looking around the room he noticed them, four innocent looking boxes on his table.

Harry stood up and walked to the boxes almost afraid as if they would come alive and eat him, or try and destroy the house one or the two. With his resident stalkers Harry wasn't sure which one it would be, Harry sighed as he thought it over

_It's probably both knowing them, but then again I don know them do I? am I just been paranoid? But after all we went through should I not be? _

Harry shook his head trying to clear the thoughts, and opened one box inside was a letter

_Dearest Harry _

_Yes we have gotten your name and no we will not tell you how, or who told us. We have came to understand that your are not entirely aware of vampire customs and courting, so consider this a lesson for you. _

_Cordially_

_A.V, M.V _

Harry freaked out had they been following him? They couldn't have? It has been sunny for three days! That made Harry stop was that why they hadn't came to see him because it was sunny? But that wouldn't explain why they hadn't visited him on the night!

Groaning Harry gripped his hair, he had no idea what to make of the two! Opening the first box he came face to face with several large books, carefully taking the books out he read over the titles

_A guide on Vampire customs _

_Dating a vampire? _

_Vampire courting and customs. _

Harry grinned, well that was thoughtful of them! Harry flipped open the first book and looked through the contents, he could read this and hopefully it would explain some things to him.

_Chapter 1 _

_Vampires are possessive creatures by nature, they will go to a great many lengths to get the one that they are after. When two vampires go after the same person normally there is a fight over dominance, to see who will be the first one to court him/her. In the very rare cases such as two _brothers_ they had both found and taken a interest in one man, since the two brothers were the same age and strength they had forgone the dominance fight and went straight to the courting. Which in itself is very rare, most if not all vampires will fight and kill whoever has taken interest in what they consider 'theirs'. _

Harry sighed, he wasn't normal was he? Harry didn't bother to read the rest of the page he just closed the book and flopped down face first on the couch, picking up a cushion he screamed into in. Harry grabbed hold of the book and began to whack it over his head, blinking Harry looked at the authors name

_Written by Angela Potter_

Harry chocked on a laugh! His own sister had written this book! Harry threw his head back and laughed, he picked up the other two books and read the authors

_Written by Daniel Stellwright _

_Written by Sarah Potter-Volturi _

Harry smiled he had two of his sisters books! He would have to thank them, he really would he had been meaning to get these books for some time yet he hadn't had the chance too. Harry looked at Sarah's book and frowned when did she get married? It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, she was mated to a vampire that's why she had the extra on her name! Harry looked at the last name and thought where had he heard the name Volturi before? He had heard it somewhere he just couldn't remember where or when he had heard it.

Harry's eyes widened and grabbed the note that came with the books reading it his eyes nearly bulged out of his head

_A.V, M.V _

Harry swore, he now knew his stalkers! After all the name Volturi wasn't that common now was it, Harry looked up at the ceiling and groaned

"I am been courted by two of three Volturi brothers!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 13

Harry was still in a state of shock three days later he just couldn't believe it! Two out of three Volturi brothers were pursuing him! HIM! Poor Harry's brain just couldn't keep going which is why he is in a state of shock and has been for the last three days.

He truly didn't know what to do! After all how does one react when they find out that two members of the ruling vampire coven are trying to court you! While Harry was staring dumbly at the wall his brain was going over ideas and plans, each one seemingly as dumb and silly as the last. Not for the first time Harry Potter was in a pickle a very big pickle.

~~~~~~~~With Angela~~~~~~~~~~

Angela had gotten off the plane and was enjoying the sunshine, it had been so long since she had last seen it she had almost forgotten what it had looked like! As the warm rays hit her body Angela felt a deep calmness come over her, she could feel their magical signatures, both Harry and Sarah were nearby.

Angela smiled and walked over to a nearby coffee shop, she was dying for a real cup of coffee not the piss water that got served on the plane!

~~~~~~~~~~With Demetri and Felix~~~~~~~~~~~~

Demetri was bored! Both he and Felix had been sent here due to the fact that they had been pestering Master Caius's mate for details, in the end she hadn't told them anything both her and Master Caius had gave them a demonstration!

Felix and Demetri agreed they were scared for life! There was no way to get rid of such imagery! And to top it all off they were vampires so they would most likely never forget!

Felix shuddered, he would hate for Master Aro to read his mind right now, he truly would but he did have one question that was bugging him, how did Sarah become so flexible?

It had been circling around in his head yet he didn't have the balls nor the guts to ask it, and if he was honest he was scared of the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Caius and Sarah~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah had her head laid on Caius's naked chest, she could feel the rise and fall of it even though he had no need to breath. As Sarah thought over the days events she couldn't help but snicker, Demetri and Felix had got their just desserts even if Caius had went ten rounds with her. Nearly destroying their room, his study, the throne room, the game room and the garden.

Caius noticed his little mates snickering and inquired

"What is so funny my love?"

Sarah giggled

"Just imaging everyone's faces when they see the garden and the throne room!"

Caius laughed and began to place kisses all over Sarah's neck, it was very safe to say that everyone avoided their wing for a good few hours.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 14

Aro was mortified, there was no other way to say it! He had walked into the throne room to find that it no longer existed! There were holes and dents everywhere! And he knew who the culprits were, he didn't have to guess. Aro stormed around and stomped all the way to Caius's and Sarah's room, he heard a scream and pondered

_Perhaps I should go back and come back later._

Shaking his head Aro kicked the door open only to stop, this was not somethinghe needed to see! Sarah sighed and climbed off Caius's cock, really what was with everyone barging into their room? Turning around she looked at Aro and questioned

"Is there something you need?"

Aro just gaped and turned and left, Sarah stuck her head out of their room and shouted

"You could of closed the door!"

Caius laughed and smirked as Sarah climbed back on his lap, his day was going well indeed.

~~~~~~~ with Harry~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had gotten over his shock, picking up his phone he dialled a number

"Hey Rick its Harry are your free tonight?"

Harry smirked to himself

"Yeah sure I will see you at six."

With that he hung up the phone and smiled

_Some one should of told them I don't get mad I get even, and get even I will. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 15

Harry smiled as he placed his hand in Rick's truly it had been one of the best nights of his life, they had a meal then Rick took him to see a movie. All the way through the movie Rick held his hand, flirted with him and kissed the daylights out of him and Harry, well Harry just enjoyed it. Harry felt so Alive! He hadn't felt like this in years and now he was, the brothers would have to work hard for him he wasn't just going to lay down and take it no pun intended.

Harry smiled as Rick walked him home, standing outside of his door Rick kissed him and murmured

"I will see you later."

Harry grinned and nodded his head before opening the door and walking into his house, he never seen the two pairs of red eyes watching him.

~~~~~~~~~With Demetri and Felix~~~~~~

The two trackers had been given the job of watching over Harry and so far it had been going very well, he hadn't done much all day except for work and clean. But now he was coming back from a date with a large smile and smelling of sex, Felix looked at Demetri the masters wouldn't be happy with this, no they would not be happy at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 16

Aro and Marcus were furious, someone had decided that they would try and make a move on THEIR sweet maker. Everyone had left them a wide berth and they couldn't even find Sarah or Caius it was like the two had just upped and left!

~~~~~~~~~With Caius and Sarah~~~~~~~~~

Sarah hummed and laced her fingers in Caius's knocking on the door she waited, and waited, and waited some more. Sarah looked at Caius with big watery eyes and gestured to the door, Caius shook his head and smiled Caius ripped the door off its hinges before gesturing for Sarah to enter the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick was sweet he really was he just was very dominate or domineering at all! Sure he had the looks, the brains and even muscle! Yet he was a softie and bottom in the bedroom!

Harry wanted to cry, scream or do both because right now both sounded really good!

Walking back to his home he stopped and pulled out his wand, the door had been ripped off. Carefully walking into the house he stopped when a very familiar female voice spoke up

"And where have you been baby brother?"

Harry gulped


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 17

Angela was happy, the happiest she had ever been! She was free! No stalkers, no waking up in the night to see if anyone was watching her, no having to watch over her shoulder.

Sighing happily to herself she began sipping her coffee only to spit it out, they had followed her! Carefully and slowly she began to sink under the table hoping and praying that they did not see her, she watched as they passed and looked up to see a set of crimson eyes staring at her with mirth and amusement. Blinking she quipped

"What you looking at?"

She watched as the strange vampire began to laugh

"Lady Sarah why are you hiding?"

Angela snorted

"I am not Sarah, but rather her pervert of a sister Angela. I must say that it is rather nice to meet you."

Angela leered at the vampire and inwardly grinned when she seen him shift, a rather interesting response, if she did say so her self which she did! Angela grinned to herself the things she would do with this vampire, ohhh the things she would do!


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 18

Paradise was what it had been until, two people came. It's what he had been in until they, had decided to rip his door off! Then they were just sat there like they owned the place! I mean really was it too much to ask that they knock on the door like normal human beings? Harry sighed and turned to face his sister and her partner, who was smirking at his predicament! Flopping gracelessly onto a chair he closed his eyes and groaned, he hoped and prayed that when he opened them they would be gone. Opening his eyes he sighed nope they were still there! Damn it!

Looking at his sister he asked

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah looked at Harry, and seen that his left eye was twitching. Smiling she replied

"Came to see you! And to speak with you about two certain people."

Harry groaned once again e really did not want to talk about his love life with his sister! At all! But the look she was giving him told him he was not going to get out of it, so Harry resigned himself to be given the 'speech'

"I know that Aro and Marcus are courting you."

That wasn't the speech that he had expected, he had expected to be given a speech about unprotected sex! Not this! Harry gaped at Sarah who was smiling.

"I also know that you have not seen them in a few weeks and that is due to me, I have had them jump through rings of fire."

Caius snickered

"She means literally, not metaphorically it was very funny to watch them do it."

Sarah giggled

"Indeed it was."

Harry looked between the two

"I seem to be missing something here."

Sarah roared with laughter as Caius snickered

"She set up these four giant hoops in the throne room then set them alight, then she told them to jump through them or she would hit them with the gender changing curse."

Harry sighed, he knew that Sarah had done stuff like this before. When and if they broke up with him then she was worse, there was a reason that no one would date him in school. And by the looks of things Sarah has only gotten worse not better like he had hoped and prayed for, so Harry settled down for a long talk and by the looks of things it would be a very long talk indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings! **

**This contains Slash, Yuri, Heterosexual and threesome relationships, if you have a problem with any of the relationships then please DON****'****T READ! **

**Will also contain Swearing, threesomes, foursomes, child abuse, child neglect, rape, Blood, Gore, Limes, Lemons and some mind games IF ANY OF THESE OFFEND YOU DO NOT READ! YOU chose to ignore my warnings so once again if YOU DON****'****T LIKE ANY OF THE LISTED ITEMS DON****'****T READ!**

**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. The only things I own in any of the stories are the plots and my characters, also I do not make money from these stories as they are purely for fun. **

**Information- I have changed Jane and Alec****'****s age in this! They are both 17/18! **

Summary- Harry opens a sweet store in Volterra, and sells blood pops. He unknowingly sells some blood pops to some Volturi members. Causing havoc and chaos.

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

_Inner beasts talking _

Chapter 19

Harry sighed, he knew that today was going to be a bad day he just had no idea how right he was, or how bad they day was going to be for him. Harry looked at the two and seen the small almost unnoticeable smile that Caius sent Sarah, he wanted and craved something like that. Yet he had the feeling that fate would not allow him to have something like that, Harry snorted mentally every time he was happy fate decided to screw him over big time.

Sarah was sat on Caius's lap running her hand through his hair and was watching her brother, she could see the wheels in his head turning. Grabbing Caius's phone she sent a text to the two people that she knew would be able to help right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Angela~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela followed her guard, she had found out that his name was Demetri and he was a major prude! I mean really did he have to call her a Harlot? He would be worried if she started to act like a lady as he station demanded her too, but since it was a demand she had decided long ago that she would do the opposite of it, casting a glance at Demetri a evil smile formed on her face. Well if he wanted a lady then he would get one!

Demetri shivered as he felt dread creep up his spine, what ever was going to happen would shake the very roots of Volterra. He didn't want to know what would happen and to be honest he was glad, let the Masters deal with it after all they were the leaders. Demetri looked at Angela and seen the grin and he gulped he really did not like that grin at all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Volterra castle~~~~~~~~~~

Aro's phone went off, Aro opened the text message and grinned. Aro looked at Marcus and showed him the text, Marcus smirked as he read it.

So their little sweet maker had missed them had he?


End file.
